The Beckoner
by vickidoll
Summary: Katherine aka Katie Arrow a 16 year old girl whos new to midtown high. She's unique with unique powers that can be used for good or evil. Shes a beckoner and not just any beckoner, she's an original beckoner. She has unknown secrets that haunt her past, present and maybe her future. Will those secrets resolve in minimal damage? Can loving someone conquer all? Please R
1. The Beckoner: Who is she?

The New Girl

I promise you that I am not copying Wolf Lover 06. This idea came to me after I dreamt about the hand (Which is the picture for this story) of my main character Katie. I hope you guys like the story even though I was skeptical of posting it… anyways read and review!

Chapter 1

Katie's POV

"I cannot believe I got suspended." I said to myself while looking in the mirror. I have hazel brown eyes, brown hair and tan skin. I'm not short but not too tall, I guess you can say I'm somewhat normal. Well my appearance may be normal but my secret is that I'm not. I'm a beckoner but have a past and a really scary unknown future.

"Yeah I can't believe it either." The voice I heard scared me half to death she looked to my left and saw Uncle John standing next to the door frame. Uncle John's has brown hair and blue eyes. He's like an older brother to me. He's 35 years old and still looks pretty young. He has a wife but they have no kids. So when I came here they treated me like their own.

"Thanks for almost killing me." I replied as I walked past John and went to my room.

"Mind telling me what you were thinking. I thought told you to always wear your glasses?" John asked following me. The glasses he's talking about are glasses that help me protect and keep my powers a secret. My eyes change colors to the type of element use. Like the powers I have are; Water which represents calmness and my eyes change blue; Fire which represents anger and my eyes change red; Lastly Earth which represents me being one with the world and life meaning my eyes change green.

"Well what did you expect me to do?" I responded thinking back to what happened. Ok maybe I did overreact… ha-ha yeah right. I saw my boyfriend making out with my best friend. That's not the sight I wanted to see on the anniversary of my parents kidnapping.

"You could have talked about it with someone Katie… Not go and use you powers on her." John said the second part softly. So only John knows about my powers… well he should he has some of his own. He can see the future but the future as in; in five minutes you're going to fall on your face and stuff like that. It's kind of helpful but mostly it's annoying.

"Talk about it… Are you serious right now! Have you ever been in that situation before? Huh?" I paused for like two seconds. "Yeah I didn't think so." I finally made it to my room right when I heard the door open.

"Hey guys I'm home! Where are you?" The voice called out.

"Up here in Katie's room." John replied. Great the most "Wonderful" Aunt Tabitha is home. She's all nice to me when my uncle is around but when it's me and her she gets all uptight. I think she may be hiding some thing but I'm not sure. Tabitha or as she likes to be called Tabby is a blonde haired green eyed 34 year old lady. She doesn't really understand me but how could she I only met her once and that's when I first came here and didn't really feel comfortable. I treated her nice but still I'm not really sure.

"Katie?" Tabitha asked "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Well I'm a little upset but I think I need sometime to think to myself." I said and hoped the didn't see the fakeness in my tone.

"Sure sweetheart. We will call you down when dinner is ready ok?" Tabitha said with a smile. OK maybe I should give her more if a chance but I'm still skeptical of her.

"Ok…" I said an they left my room. I hate this feeling of being heartbroken. I just want to get out of this small town! I hate Vermont and everyone in it. Why do bad things always happen to me! First my parents get kidnapped when I was 11; then I move here to this horrid place; now I'm heartbroken and friendless. Things are not looking up for me.

I wasn't hungry for dinner so I just went to sleep. I dreamt about my parents and it seemed they were sending me a message, that things were going to be great and I wasn't going to be by myself any longer. In my dreams I kept looking at my arms and saw the most beautiful design. It was amazing in color and represented me. So I woke up and I realized it was 3 am… great! I got my sketch book and drew it out, it took me a while to get the details right but I knew it was perfect. I looked at the clock again wow 5 am that went fast. I searched for color pencils and decided to color them and realized that I woke up John and Tabitha.

"Thanks for the wake up call." John said walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"No problem." I said as I was out lining the hand in black.

"John sweetie if she didn't make that entire ruckus you would have never woken up." Tabby said as she came in and got her coffee made.

"Tabby I wake up on time." John said trying to defend himself

"Yeah like running late on time?" I said piping into the conversation. Tabby smiled and John gave a glare.

"As much as I'd love to see how this ends I have to go." Tabby kissed John and gave me a hug. "Bye" She called out while walking down the hall.

"Bye" We said in unison.

"So what do we have planned today Uncle Johnny?" I asked while coloring in my hand.

"Well I don't know abo-" John began his sentence but stopped when he saw what I was drawing. "Where did you see this at?" John asked as he picked up my sketch book.

"Um I saw it in my dream… why?" I asked nonchalantly when inside I'm kind of freaking out.

"Do you know what this means?" John said looking at me. His eyes widened with a good expression.

"What?" I asked still freaking out… now on the outside.

"You're an original beckoner." I gave him a weird look. "An original beckoner is where you can summon all elements. Your eye color can change with the type of element you use. This is so exciting! There's only one of you in a life time! Katie you are like one in a billion!" John said hugging me tight.

"I want to know more about being an original? I want to know the powers I can get and use!" I said to John.

"Maybe I can say that I will be late and tell you more about this… Ill be right back." John said and left the room to make the call to his work. I can't believe it! I'm unique, one in a life time….

"So where do you want me to start?" John said as he walked back in to the kitchen. He told me I will be getting new powers that are; Thunder which represents me being down and depressed which makes my eyes gray; and the power of spirit which represents wisdom and spirit which changes my eye color to purple. John said that when I master my powers now I will gain the art work that I drew on my hand since I drew a hand. When I get and master my new powers I will be full original. I will and be the most powerful being in all the planets and dimensions everywhere.

"Well I should get ready and get going." John said as he walked up the stairs. I sat down and thought about the new information I received. I'm not going to lie but I'm going to be one awesome puck rocking' badass(Sorry didn't have another word).

"Hey Katie can you get that!" John yelled from upstairs.

"Get what" I asked myself but then I heard the doorbell ring. Wow still gets annoying. I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw… Nick Fury the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. That's right I do my homework and know everything there is to know about S.H.I.E.L.D. and believe me there's a lot.

"Hello Katie. I'm Ni-" Fury began but was cut off by John

"Nick my pal is that you?" John said coming down the stairs.

"John it's good to see you." Fury said and motion asked if he could come in and I let him in.

"Nick? Is this about letting Katie join the team you were talking about a week ago?" John asked as they sat down in our living room

"Yes it is and I heard from recent events that there s nothing holding her back from coming to New York and being apart of them." Fury replied. I'm so confused joining what? Going to New York sounds pretty good to me and I'm all for it. Does he want me for my powers?

"Can I know what this is about?" I asked because I really needed to get out of this town.


	2. A Fresh Start, I Hope!

Chapter 2

How'd you like the first chapter? Well my juices are flowing so here's chapter 2. Tell me what you think and be honest!

Katie's POV

"_Can I know what this is about?" I asked because I really needed to get out of this town._

"John would you like to tell her?" Fury said and half asked.

"Katie, Nick here would like you on his team of super hero teens and use you for the good of New York and practically the entire world." John said to me. Ok I must admit it seems like a lot of work but also seems fun.

"Well then why are we still talking about this?" I asked my uncle. "You know what my answer would be and you know that I wouldn't put myself in any danger."

"Katie I know you would do fine and everything but I'm not sure. I have to think about what your parents would have wanted. I just don't know. What if Dredd finds you? What would you do then?" John told me. When he said Dredd I shivered at the name. Dredd is the person who took my parents away from me…

*Flashback*

I was coming down the stairs of our house in Colorado. It was just like any ordinary day woke up, school, lunch, more school, and then home. I didn't like to get out much but when I did I was one weird 11 year old kid. I was just learning about my powers and what they meant to me. The only power that I had was fire, ok I was an angry kid because no one wanted to be friends with a nerdy glasses wearing kid. So I went down stairs to see my parents lounging around, my mom reading a book and my dad watching TV.

"So are we going to do more training? I really like what I've been learning and want to know more please." I said persistently. I wanted to do more training cause I'm just that weird.

"Not tonight sweetie ok" My mom said looking up from her book. "We are very tired but we can do more tomorrow."

"Please I'm done with my homework." I responded with puppy dog eyes.

"Zack honey, help me out here." Mom said to my dad.

"What's going on Tessa?" Dad asked my mom tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"Our daughter wants to do more training but we are very tired from working but she wont give up." Mom said while looking at my dad.

"Katie darling we need to rest and so do you or you powers wont be strong enough for training. How about you go and get some sleep and since tomorrow is Saturday we will definitely train. I promise you." Dad said to me.

"Fine only because you are promising me. Night… I love you guys." I said and gave them each a hug.

"We love you to sweetheart." My mom said then they both walked me to my room and gave me a kiss good night. We heard a knock on the door and my dad went to answer the door.

"Who could it be at 8 at night?" Mom told me while dad went to the door.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it." I told mom

"Yeah me too sweetie, me too." Mom said softly.

*Flashback Ends*

I don't really like that guy but the flashbacks are so terrifying that I try to stop and think about it.

"I still want to go please?" I pleaded "There's nothing here for me anymore. I need a new start, new friends, and a new life. I can't go back to school its hurtful… everywhere I go here it brings back bad memories… please?" What I said is true I can't handle being here anymore.

"Umm…"

At Midtown High Normal POV

"I wonder where Fury went." Peter said to the rest of the gang as they were walking to Coulsin's Office.

"Yeah it's not like him to go on business trip." Luke chimed in. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Who knows we may get a new team member." Ava said as she joined the conversation

"Whoa whoa whoa, what makes you think that?" Sam said nervously and the rest turned their attention to Ava.

"Do you know something we don't?" Peter asked.

"No just think about it. Fury came to us personally to get us to join so…." Ava let them pick up the pieces.

"Well I hope not." Sam stated.

"And why not?" Danny finally spoke up. Sam just stayed quiet and the rest just ignored him.

"I hope we get another girl." Ava said.

"Yup a girl?" They guys said dreamily.

"OK NOT what I meant. I meant a girl so I can have someone to talk to other than you GUYS!" Ava said "Don't say anything about a new member… Sam…. Peter."

"What why me?" They said in unison

"Because you guys have loud mouths and don't think about anything you say." Luke said while opening the door. They just gave a whatever look and went through the door.

Back to John's House

"Ummm, well I guess." John said giving in. "But you have to promise me that your going to keep me updated with anything that goes on alright?"

"Yes, Yes I will!" I said giving him a bear hug. I'm getting a new start this will make everything perfect.

"Katie why don't you go and pack up some of your stuff and I'll talk to John about a few things." Fury said and I walked upstairs and packed as much as I thought I needed. I changed into an outfit since I was still in my PJ's. I wore a black long sleeve shirt since it is after all fall and don't want to be cold with blue denim jeans, and my black converse. I have my hipster Ray Band black glasses and my hair down with my natural curls that go down to the half of my back. I had an average sized duffel bag with my black cross body purse. Which I wear on one side of myself not across my body it just feels weird. John and Fury had finished talking about my powers and figured out a lie about me going to an arts school in New York.

"You all set?" Fury asked sincerely.

"Yes just let me get a few more things." I said and walked to the kitchen and grabbed my sketch book, my iPod and headphones, and then a picture of my parents with my Uncle John. "Ok I'm ready. Bye Uncle John I love you." I hugged him tight.

"I love you too Katie. Be safe and I'll see you soon…" We broke the hug and he led me outside. We stood outside for the car that was going to take us to the pier.

"Well I got to get to work. Bye." John said and got in his car and Fury and I got in the taxi. It was only 8:30 am by now. So he said that I had a choice to meet the team as a regular girl or as their teammate once school was done. I told him I wanted to meet them as a new girl before I met them as a teammate. We got to the hellicarrier and Fury showed me my new room and I got ready for school while we traveled back to New York which only took about 15 minutes but he said to take my time. I didn't really think my fresh start would start so abruptly but that's how my life is…. Abrupt.


	3. That feeling you usually dont get

Chapter 3

Coulsin's Office with the team Normal POV

"Hello Team." Coulsin said while finishing typing something on the computer.

"Coulsin can we know what this is about because I was kind of in the middle of class and…" Peter started to say but was cut off.

"Well I just wanted to inform you that Fury is back from his business trip and that you are getting a new member today so after classes go straight to the hellicarrier. Got it?" Coulsin said and asked.

"Yes sir." They said in unison.

"Alright now go back to class. I have things to attend to." Coulsin said and the team walked out the door.

"At least we know we're getting a new member." Ava said as she walked opened the door. They all heard a thud and ouch. The all went out the door to see…

With Katie walking down the hallways of Midtown High

Katie's POV

New school. New faces. New beginnings. Things are going to go great… I hope. Well as long as I focus on myself and my powers I can't get hurt… can I? Stop being so negative Katie, you just need to think positive about every-

"Oooffpmhh." I said as I fell down to the ground. Ouch when did that door get there? Maybe I should start paying attention to my surroundings and stop thinking so much

"Oh I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" The voice said to me. I looked up to see a group of teenagers staring down at me. This black haired, tan guy held out his hand for me. I gladly took it because honestly my vision is a little blurry.

"Err…. Yeah thanks." I said trying to un-blur my vision. Like this door just came out of no where. I'm so confused.

"Are you sure you hit that door pretty hard." This not so tan brown haired guy said to me.

"Yeah I think so… I'm Katie." I decided to introduce myself because I got such a good vibe from them. Wait when did I start getting vibes, or start feeling so energized by their aura, but I feel great.

"Well it's nice to meet you Katie. My name's Peter, this is Ava, Luke, Danny, and Sam." Peter introduced all of them. (I don't feel like describing them all but lets get say Katie described them... Just work with me) their auras' are giving really good vibes.

"Are you new here?" Ava asked me.

"Yeah… I just came fresh out of Vermont." I let sarcasm lace in my voice. They all smiled which weirdly made me smile.

"Well we have to get back to class, but you should eat lunch with us so that you're not alone." Peter said to me. I didn't really want to be an alone, nerdy loser. I'm genuinely surprised that they would want me to sit with them…

"Are you sure?" They looked at me with confused faces. "You guys would want a nerd like me sitting with you." They looked at me and smiled. Why do they keep smiling it's really starting to bug me how nice their being to someone that looks like me. Then all the sudden Sam starts laughing hysterically.

"Are you kidding? We would pick you any day over Peter." Sam said in between laughs, which oddly made me chuckle a little bit. Peter gave Sam a death glare and the rest laughed along with Sam.

"Well I guess I will see you all at lunch, Bye" I said as I walked around them and they yelled bye back to me as they started down the hall. So far so good, as long as I don't walk into anymore doors I'm good. I chuckled to myself and went to the principles office.

With the team Normal POV

"She seemed really nice." Danny said

"Yeah… too nice." Sam said curiously.

"What you think that she's a bad guy and is going to attack us once we see her at lunch." Luke asked.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if something like that happened… That's why I don't want a new team member." Sam said

"Wait why don't you want another team member?" Ava asked

"Well what if the new team member passes everything and we put all this trust in the person. Then the next thing you know they go rouge and try and kill us all." Sam said nonchalantly. They all looked at him.

"You really put some thought into this haven't you?" Danny asked

"Who knew Sam could think." Peter said while Ava and Luke chuckled a little bit. Danny just shook his head.

"You know what I can think and I have put a lot of though into this. So the jokes going to be on you web head." Sam said as he walked away to his class.

"Touchy… Touchy." Peter said when him and the rest of the gang split up.

Back to the principle's office Katie's POV

"Hello?" I asked. I knocked on the door while I walked in.

"Come in. Come in." The man said. He motioned me to sit down in one of his chairs. "You must be Katie."

"Yeah that's me." I said. I don't really like to be formal to adults that I'm practically going to see everyday. "And you must be Agent Coulsin… Or should I say Principle Coulsin?" I like to tease the elders.

Coulsin smiled then he said, "I saw that you already met the team." Oh so that's why they were here in the middle of a class period.

"Yes, I guess you'd say that." I muttered the feeling of hitting my head on the door coming back to me.

"Well then here's your schedule. I like to have the team close together and in mostly the same classes. I hope that will be ok with you." Wow I guess that means they are real strict. "Now don't start thinking were strict, we just like to make sure that everyone is near each other when something happens." When something happens? What the heck?

"You mean this school gets attacked?" I asked. Why do they even have them in school if this happens?

"Maybe once, twice, five times in the past two months." Coulsin said nonchalantly as we walked to my second class of the day.

"Are you serious? The government hasn't caught on yet?" I said quietly.

"Katie… we're part of the government. There is more to it as we seem." Coulsin said before we walked into my second hour class.

"Hello Mr. Davenport, this is Katie your new student." Coulsin said and all the kids I mean all of them starred at me. What am I… a freak show or something? Coulsin left me with my schedule and a list of what teammates are in each class.

"Welcome Katie, you can take a seat next to….." Mr. Davenport looked around for an empty seat, the one I saw as I walked in. One of my newest team members…. **(Was going to stop here but couldn't bring myself to do that to you all) **"Sam Alexander."

"Huh… What did I do now?" Sam said looking up from his book which was totally obvious that he was playing some video game.

"Nothing yet, unless you want you game taken away I suggest you put that away." Mr. Davenport said and pointed to the seat next to him and Danny. I walked over and sat down. Danny smiled at me and Sam just gave me a weird look.

"What so upset that you almost got your video game taken away that you blame me?" I said to Sam who looked away. I decided to look over my schedule since I'm going to be here I should at least know my glasses. 1st hour was math… thank goodness I didn't go to that which was with Luke and Ava; 2nd was language arts which is clearly with Sam and Danny; 3rd is science with Peter and Sam; then its lunch… good I'm starving already; 4th is PE with all of them… that should be fun…; 5th is history with Danny and Luke; Then 6th hour is a free period which means leaving and starting my training.

Goodness me can this go by any slower?! Why do people insist on talking so loud like seriously you don't need that much attention? Wait no one else is bothered by it so then that must mean… Then next thing I hear are mumblings of people's voices.

"Do you guys hear that?" I turned to my left and asked Sam and Danny.

"No… no ones talking except you." Sam said… I just turned back to the front of the classroom. I felt Sam and Danny's eyes looking at me weird but couldn't shake the fact that something felt weird, like a good kind of weird. I don't usually have these feelings and its starting to freak me out. I'm not usually one to freak out but this I'm not sure…

Hey my readers,

I have a question and if any of you know then PM me but if you don't that's totally cool but you'll just have to be ok with me choice . How did Sam get his powers…. Is his powers like Danny or are the like Iron Man? I don't know if its his personal power or is it his suit….. Let me know and tell me what you think I like some nice criticism and nice reviews. Thank you guys for supporting my story and I watched the season premiere and couldn't help but think how awesome this season is going to be. I also love how they aren't just a team anymore their a FAMILY! Awww anyways the next chapter is coming in a day or two….

XOXO vickidoll


	4. You know me?

Mr. Davenports' classroom Katie's POV

I don't get freaked out. I'm usually the one who freaks other people out. I'm hearing voices… not like creepy I'm coming to get you voices but deep thoughts that no one really talks about… am I getting my spirit power? If that's what this is I'm going to be so relieved and—

"So now I want you in a group of three and start reading the chapter of The Scarlett Letter." (I don't know but that's what my sister's reading now so there you go). Isn't that great… I'm the new girl who's probably going to get stuck in a group that probably doesn't even want me…

"Hello." Danny said as he brought a chair to the front of my desk. Sam followed behind him.

"Hey…" I'm kind of unsure of them… yeah I know they are my new team but still… I don't know.

"Don't worry we don't bite." Sam said as he got settled in his chair. I can't help but smile he makes really good zingers.

"Aw man… I was hoping for something dramatic… like something other than walking into a door on my first day." I smiled as they chuckled a little.

"A wise cracker I like that." Sam said… making acquaintances is either than I thought… friends now those are the hard ones to look for.

"So tell us about yourself, we don't really read the readings in this class anyways." Danny said.

"So he emerges? Why don't you guys tell me about yourselves before I talk. That way I know if I can trust telling you all about me." Well dur not all about me but everything besides me being a beckoner and them being some masked vigilantes that I have yet to meet.

"Well I'm the most peaceful one of our little group," He paused. I could see him contemplating on going on and his thoughts were trying to figure out something to say other than being Iron Fist. WAIT… I CAN READ MINDS! That's totally creepy…yet totally awesome. I would usually think its some Twilight Zone thing, but its not I no obtain the element of spirit. I can use this to my advantage. "I'm into Chi and Zen (work with me I have no idea what he into or what its called so I named the stuff after the tea that I drink ) I also try and find inner peace."

"That's strangely awesome. Do you do yoga or anything like that?" I asked because honestly I was really interested in yoga. Like I always wanted to try it but never found the time. Sam just sat there playing his video game.

"Yes I always do yoga to find my center." Dang how can he be so calm all the time.

"If you didn't finish reading that chapter read it for homework." Mr. Davenport said just before the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Danny asked walking up to me as we waited for Sam.

"Science with Mrs. Bills." I said because I knew my schedule by heart and who I had it with.

"You have that with me. I'll walk with you to class since you obviously don't know where that is." Sam said with a smirk. OK really? You've got to be kidding me. To think that maybe he wasn't a jerk and now my perspective of him has totally changed, and it's not good.

"Aww are you sure because walking around with the new nerdy girl could probably hurt your image right?" I only said that because that's what he was thinking. Now he's thinking that I could probably read his mind… Which I can by the way… not that he can hear mine… Can he?

"Well if you don't want me to then I can just leave you here to fend for yourself." Sam said staring me down. He actually has really pretty eyes. Katie stop you got out of a relationship and need to stop thinking things like that. He's very different and interesting.

"I'm sorry… Truly it's just that I'm kind of like you." I said and started off to the next class where I actually knew was located. Sam stood there for a split second and then jogged after me.

"What do you mean just like you?" Sam asked intrigued. He thought how could she possibly know what I'm like?

"I can't trust people easily. I put up this front so people can't see the real me. I actually hide behind my geeky self so they can't tear me down. Actually you know for you…" I paused to thin about what he usually does, then said "You hide behind you snarky comments. You don't want to try and see how close people can get to you." We walked into the classroom right before he was able to say anything. I walked up to the teacher and she told me to sit by Peter and Sam…. Of course

"Hey Katie!" Peter smiled and said as I sat down.

"Hey… how things going?" I asked and slightly looked at Sam from the side.

"Oh same old same old… Sam is in one of his moods and-" Peter started to say.

"I am not in a mood… I'm just…just..." Sam stumbled around his words.

"Wow your finally speechless." Peter said and I just giggled a little bit.

"Ok class were going to do a S'mores Lab and your are going to be…" Mrs. Bills kept going on about the lab when I zoned out. I kept thinking about my parents and if they are still alive. What if Dredd killed them? What if they have been wanting me to find them these past years but I never did. What if-

"Katie?" Peter asked.

"Huh oh yeah?" How long was I zoned out? Why are they staring at me weird. 'Great now were friends with another freaky nerd. This is not what I would want!' Umm where did this come from? It must be either Sam's or Peter's but wait I can read minds? Awesome! This is probably part of the spirit power and must be why I heard those voices earlier.

"Are you ok for like the millionth time?" Sam said…'Freak' Ok so it is Sam… wow what a jerk.

"Yeah I am thank you for asking." I said with a tinge of sarcasm. Peter was already working on the lab which I'm guessing he always does all the work but couldn't help but feel bad.

"Hey Peter do you need any help?" I asked even though I already knew his answer… mind reading plus I sort of read his file.

"Nah I got it. I usually do it myself anyways." Peter referred to Sam who quickly defended himself.

"Hey you said you the science wiz so I just let you do all the work. It comes easily to someone who knows what they are doing." Sam said leaning on the table with his stomach on the edge.

"So you have a thing for science?" I asked changing the subject because I didn't want them to start yelling at each other.

"Yeah actually its my most favorite thing to talk about" Peter said.

"Yeah other than MJ." Sam said with a smirk. Peter threw his pencil at Sam who caught it and threw it back.

"And who is MJ?" I asked intrigued. That is so cute he talks about another person more than science… actually that may be normal.


	5. I see how it is do I?

Still got some juice and I'm glad to see people actually reading this story! I'm having some issues so it may not be as good as the others but I hope you like it. This story is told in Katie's POV it may change but for right now Katie's. Don't worry the whole team will meet their teammate in a coming chapter just be patient with me alright? R&R XOXO vickidoll

"MJ is Peters-" Sam started explaining and was cut off by Peter.

"She's a childhood friend and that's all." Peter said giving Sam a death glare.

"You've got to be kidding me! That's not all you've been friends since preschool or whatever. She's always around you. She flirts ad you flirt back that's love right there man." Sam said and I just smiled.

"So your friends that have feelings for one another and just don't want to jeopardized your current relationship?" I asked clearly I was right when they gave me different answers.

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Well which one is it?" I asked again these boys really need to start telling the truth or I'm going to have to pick their brains apart.

"There's nothing going on between MJ and me, alright Sam." Peter said and then Sam leaned over to me.

"Even ask the others what they think about them two together. They will clearly tell you that they like each other and that's that." He whispered. I smiled and then he kept talking about something random when it dawned on him that we never finished our previous conversation.

"Why do you think those types of things about me?" Sam asked

"Think what things?" Ok I know its stupid to play dumb but maybe if I tried he would drop it.

"That I hide behind my snarky comments?" He air quoted snarky. Damn there's no way out of this one even Peter is listening in.

"The way you act is very intimidating and I feel like you don't want to trust me." I paused for a split second and knew he was going to say something but I kept going. "Talking to someone and being nice is a front for you. What you think about someone deep down really matters then anything else. I know for a fact that you think I'm a little new nerdy geeky loser. You honestly don't know anything about me and I don't know really anything about you. Everyone has a past and your past doesn't define who you are it just effects the way you act. Sam I'm saying this as a sort of friend but you needs to let people in and risk it. Risk it for the fact that you need to show people who you really are and what you really think." Damn that was a mouth full but it's true. I finished in the knick of time because the bell rang for lunch and I picked up my stuff. I waited for Peter and a shocked Sam as we made our way to the lunch room.

"Hey guys!" Ava said as she walked up with Luke and Danny to their lunch table.

"What going on?" I asked and they sat down.

"Oh you know the usual. So how's your first day going?" Ava asked she smiled and I can tell she genuinely likes me and I knew that before I read her mind.

"It's going but I feel like this day is going by really slow." I answered honestly. They all agreed and they started eating. They all had their meals and usually I would be eating like a fattie but I need to watch what I'm eating for my new found abilities and keeping in shape. We started talking about the randomist things.

"Hey that door hurt. Besides I didn't run into it just came out of no where." I said as we all laughed about me walking into the door.

"Are you kidding that was hilarious?" Sam said laughing between words.

"Alright it was pretty funny… but it still hurt. Have you ever walked straight into the door? It hurts when you're not expecting it." I said defending myself. They all finished laughing when I noticed this girl walking up to Peter when he was getting chips or something like that.

"Let me guess that's MJ?" I asked and they all turned to see MJ and Peter talking to one another.

"Did Sam or Peter tell you?" Luke asked Sam gave a quick smirk.

"Well both I guess." Actually I didn't know who told me but I knew it was implied. "So they do like each other?"

"Well…" Luke didn't really know what to say since I was new and not fully trusted.

"I get it new kid, some things are just top secret. I don't have to know everything. So if you guys don't want to tell me then that's fine and dandy." I ate my apple nonchalantly while they thought of something to think of.

"Its not that we don't trust you its just that we have to get to know you better before we start telling you secrets within our group." Ava said nicely. I'm actually totally fine with them not telling me every detail or secret they knew but it still stung when she said get to know you better. I don't like to talk about my past because it's still unresolved.

"Well what would you guys like to know?" I asked knowing where this would go.

"Well can you tell us a little bit about your past?" Danny asked. Of course that's the first question.

I paused knowing I would have to tell them the truth. "My parents disappeared when I was 11 years old, stayed with my uncle till I wanted to get out of town away from my ex boyfriend in who cheated on me with my ex best friend, my aunt in law may have wanted to get rid of me, and I never really had friends because people thought I was weird and geeky," Dang another mouth full. They stared at me with pity in their eyes. They felt bad their thoughts said it all. But pity is the last thing I wanted.

"Look its no big deal just some people have a harder life then others but mine may have logic to it all later on. You guys have secrets and so do I but they won't be hidden for long I promise." I smiled at them and they all gave such small smiles but I knew I had to tell them… they would have found out anyways right?

We went on throughout the day without walking into any doors or having any villains come bursting through the walls. Things were going great for me and I was very happy. I can't believe I actually had people who liked me for me! It was the end of 5th hour and we were heading off to do our own things when everyone except me got called up to detention. Well, well, well a hidden way to S.H.I.E.L.D. nice, this school may be just what I needed.

"Bye Katie, see you tomorrow!" Ava said as she walked through the door first. The guys waved to m.

"Later guys!" I said to them as they continued down the opposite side of the hallway and I made my way to Coulsin's Office. He gladly didn't open the door in my face but close to it. I was walking to open the knob when he opened the door.

"Oh Katie there you are. I have been trying to figure out a way for you to get to the hellicarrier without the team noticing you… do you have any ideas?" He asked me… Well of course I have ideas but they are all ridiculous. I may look like a nerd but really I'm just stupid… well average.

"Honestly I don't have anything… but maybe I can use my new power to get up there." I said contemplating whether I could do it. I just have to focus and think about dissolving and appearing in the S.H.I.E.L.D center thing. I heard Coulsin talking about something but couldn't hear him clearly because he wasn't facing me. The next thing I know I'm in S.H.I.E.L.D.s hellicarrier. The thing was that I was in inviso-mode so no one can see me. Well I must say the cool thing is that I know I have the spirit power. I heard Fury's voice so I decided to follow where it came from. There was this meeting room and through the window I saw the team in their uniforms all sitting around a table. Fury was telling them that their new team member i.e. me was coming shortly and for them to be on their best behaviors. The next thing I know is that Fury gets a call/whatever they get on their watches, he steps outside and…

"Coulsin what is it?" Fury asked monotone.

"Well um…" Coulsin contemplated

"The team can't hear me. Where's Katie?" Fury asked

"Yeah that's the thing she was here a minute ago and now she… disappeared." Coulsin said hoping Fury wouldn't yell. I thought it would be best to help a colleague out.

"I'm right here." I said making Fury jump a slight bit as I came out of inviso-mode.

"How did you get there?" Coulsin asked utterly shocked.

"I used my new power." I said… maybe I should change into my suited attire.

"Well then I suggest going back into that power before the team sees you." Coulsin said and then Fury's watch went blank.

"I thought you were director?" I said sarcastically and Fury semi, just a tad smiled. What's his deal? I went back into that power changed into my suit and then came out of inviso (calling it that so I don't have to say mode every time). I was wearing a black ninja suit type of thing… but not really ninja, think of it like Ava's whit tiger suit but without all the stripes and belt. Also I have my eyes showing like ninjas would and don't have those ear things like Ava does. I like bandannas so I wear one on my left wrist and right ankle. My hair is also down… I like wearing my hair down because I do not look good in a ponytail.

"I am… would you like to meet the team now?"


	6. Well here we go

So here's another chapter! I hope you really like this story and this chapter is when they meet their new teammate. I need to know if people really like this story because I'm so not sure about it… Let me know my peeps. :)

"Yeah I've actually know them in the real world so this won't be that hard… right?" I'm actually kind of panicking like what if the don't want someone on their team? What if when they find out its me.. would they won't be ok with it? Oh my gosh I'm freaking out! Help!

"C'mon it's going to be fine." Fury said as he went to the door to the meeting room.

"Are you-" I started to ask but he already opened the door and everyone looked at me… great.

"Team meet Kat-…" Fury stopped after starting to say my name and to think about it I didn't have a code name for myself so I went along with Kat. They stared at Fury weird because what he said didn't sound right it was more like a kkkaaatttt.

"I think he means to say Kat." I said getting their attention.

"Well hello Kat I'm Spider man and this is Iron Fist, Power man, Nova, and White Tiger." He pointed to them as he went along. OK so far so great… I hope.

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled even though they can't see it through my mask.

"Well what can you do?" Nova asked and everyone gave him a glare… except me.

"Well it's hard to explain but I can show you." I said breaking everyone's glare stare.

"Let's go to the training room… just for precaution." Fury said trying to make sure I don't make a mess in his board room. We got in to the training room and they all watched me intently making sure that what I was doing wasn't going to harm them.

"Don't worry… I wont hurt any of you." I said trying to lighten there conscience. I stood in the middle for a second trying to figure out what I was going to show them because after all I had some powers that I can't really use due to the circumstances.

"Do you have a plant anywhere near here?" I asked Fury. He gave me a weird one eye look but called someone up for a plant.

"Why do you need a plant?" Spiderman asked.

"Its one part of my powers" The person came in and handed me the plant. They left and I continued what I was saying. "I'm sort of what they call an original beckoner. A beckoner is someone who can call elements to their needs and use them for the greater good. But in this case… a demonstration" They all still stared at me and I went on with my demonstration.

I placed the plant on the ground walked a few steps away. I could feel their eyes on me and I shook the thought of not being able to impress them. I stared at the plant and felt the power of its veins. The feeling of it being alive energizes me. The plant is semi small and I feel the need for it to be big and muscular. The plant grew all the way to the ceiling and it started growing bigger, it grew tentacles and started going towards the group. I didn't want that to go to out of control so I use my fire power to make it burst into flames. The room grew hot as it desinigrated into ash. Finally I use my spirit and water power to make it come back to the plant it was before.

"There's no need to water it but if I were you I would give it some sunlight… It kind of had a rough two minutes." I said and underneath my mask I was totally smirking about how quiet they are. Bet they all didn't see that coming.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked looking at each of them.

"I thought your eyes were brown not blue." Nova said breaking the silence.

"They are normally brown but when I use my powers they change accordingly." I said a little out of breath.

"That was awesome." Spiderman said.

"Thanks… its just…" I stopped because I was getting the worst headache I held my hands to my head when the rest asked if I was okay. Then my vision started going blurry and then everything went black.

*Dream*

"I'm coming for you Katie." I heard a voice call.

"Who are you?" I roamed around the blackness trying to find the tormenting voice.

"Why you don't remember my voice?" It called out

"Should I?" I asked again

"Why Kaite… Its me… Dredd"

"No it can't be… It can't be!" I screamed as I ran away from the direction his voice came from.

"Katie there is no way to escape me." He said "I am everywhere."

"Leave me alone… Leave me alone!" I screamed again.

"I can't I have been searching for you for 5 years" Dredd said as 20 of him appeared around me.

"Stop… Stop…" I said as I burst into tears.

"You will be mine Kaite you will be mine."

"No… NO!" I said to him and he attacked me with a knife to my throat. He tried to slice it as I screamed.

*Dream ending*

I screamed as I sat up on the bed/table thing. I looked around me and the whole team was there. Fury was also there along with Coulsin. I realized that I was crying and sweating. I sat there trying to calm my breathing down as they all stared at me.

"So… What's a going on?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. I swung my legs over the side of the bed but wasn't sure if I should get off.

"What's going on? Are you kidding us?" Nova said but was cut off by White Tiger.

"What he means to say is how are you feeling?" White tiger said putting a hand on my shoulder. I stared at her and knew that I would have to tell the truth but not like this.

"What did you see?" Fury asked me. Damn I can't get out of this.

"It's hard to explain." I said. Ok sort not that much detail but hey what am I going to do.

"Kat you need to tell me. John needs to know about this." Fury said and the rest got confused about the name.

"Who's John?" Iron Fist asked.

"He's my uncle. Fury what I say right now cannot go back to him. Please." I pleaded and honestly I'm not one to beg.

"What or who did you see?" He asked

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked unsure of whether he can keep his word.

"It depends on the situation." He said. Come on! You are so going to tell on me. If he tells him then he would send me back and then he will send me back where I am unsafe. Dredd can get me, he would do anything just to make sure I am in unprotected territory.

"Then just promise me one thing." I asked. He stayed quiet and the rest were all very interested in this conversation. I took his silence for me continuing.

"I won't go back to Vermont. I'm not safe there, I'm only safe here." I said.

"What or who did you see." He asked again. I took in a deep breath. I felt it would be easier to show them all rather then to tell them. I used the power of the spirit to show them my dream. (I'm not going to write the whole dream again because it's in this chapter but don't worries the flashback from earlier will come up soon.) We all stood in the black of the darkness seeing me call out. We all stood there, it went Spiderman, Iron Fist, Powerman, White Tiger, Me, Nova, Fury, and Coulsin. When the dream ended they all stood where the stood before and me still sitting on the table/bed.

"Kat… Who was that?" Spiderman asked. I wanted to cry because it was still terrifying the second time I saw it.

"I think it would be easier if I started from the beginning." I said and Fury knew what I was doing. The team gave me a weird look. "I think I should start with who I really am. My name is Katie… Katie Arrow."


	7. My haunting past

"Wait your Katie… Like nerdy Katie from earlier at school?" Nova asked and I got mad like seriously dude I wasn't that nerdy… was I? But I still used my powers on him. When I get mad I tend to make them burn up and make them sweat.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Nova asked fanning himself.

"Nope just you." I said. Coulsin caught onto what I was doing.

"Katie leave the poor kid alone. He can't defend himself against you." Coulsin said. I stopped but couldn't help but laugh at what he said. He's right because no one can come up against my powers.

"Hey I can take her." Nova said and everyone shook their heads but I couldn't stop laughing.

"Anyways… they need to know who he is." Fury said getting everyone back on topic.

"Right… I think its better to show you all and maybe I can find some answers. Let me just say something." I said getting their attention. "I don't want any of you guys to think of me differently and think I'm mentally unstable or something." I couldn't really tell if they were smiling or if they were just quiet.

"So I'm going to take that as a were not sure yet. Here we go…"

*Flashback* (This is just Katie's POV when she was a kid)

I was coming down the stairs of our house in Colorado. It was just like any ordinary day woke up, school, lunch, more school, and then home. I didn't like to get out much but when I did I was one weird 11 year old kid. I was just learning about my powers and what they meant to me. The only power that I had was fire, ok I was an angry kid because no one wanted to be friends with a nerdy glasses wearing kid. So I went down stairs to see my parents lounging around, my mom reading a book and my dad watching TV.

"So are we going to do more training? I really like what I've been learning and want to know more please." I said persistently. I wanted to do more training cause I'm just that weird.

"Not tonight sweetie ok" My mom said looking up from her book. "We are very tired but we can do more tomorrow."

"Please I'm done with my homework." I responded with puppy dog eyes.

"Zack honey, help me out here." Mom said to my dad.

"What's going on Tessa?" Dad asked my mom tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"Our daughter wants to do more training but we are very tired from working but she wont give up." Mom said while looking at my dad.

"Katie darling we need to rest and so do you or you powers wont be strong enough for training. How about you go and get some sleep and since tomorrow is Saturday we will definitely train. I promise you." Dad said to me.

"Fine only because you are promising me. Night… I love you guys." I said and gave them each a hug.

"We love you to sweetheart." My mom said then they both walked me to my room and gave me a kiss good night. We heard a knock on the door and my dad went to answer the door.

"Who could it be at 8 at night?" Mom told me while dad went to the door.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it." I told mom

"Yeah me too sweetie, me too." Mom said softly_._

My mom and I stayed quiet so we can kind of hear who dad was talking to.

"Is this the Arrow residence?" The guy asked

"Yes it is… how can I help you thin late at night?"

"Are you Zack Arrow?" The guy asked

"Yes I am and why do you-" My mom and I heard a thud and both looked at each other.

"Honey I am going to see who it is and if anything happens stay here and don't make a sound until the coast is clear. Alright sweetheart." My mom said guiding me to the balcony outside my room. It's much hidden so anyone downstairs couldn't see. "If anything does happen call your Uncle John. I love you sweetheart." She kissed my head and walked down the stairs to do a surprise attack.

"Where is she?" The guy screamed in my dads face.

"Who are you?" My dad asked picking himself off the ground.

"I am Dredd… The beckoner hunter." He replied as he kicked him back down.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I collect beckoners for my own use. When or if one doesn't cooperate then I kill them. Do you understand me Arrow?" Dredd asked

"You should leave here and never come back." My mom said coming out of her invisible mode. Sje kicked the guy down to the ground and helped my dad up.

"I came here for a purpose and that was to get three beckoners. Here I am and I only have two." He shocked my dad till he was unconscious.

"Stop it" She screamed and jumped on the guy. He threw her down to the ground.

"Where is the little one?" He asked towering over her.

"She's not here. She's at a sleep over." My mom choked out as he was strangling her. I was trying so hard not to cry at the sight of my mom trying so hard not to get killed. She's protecting me and why I don't know.

"Well then you two will do for now." Dredd said as my mom passed out. He grabbed them, stuffed them in a canvas bag and took them away from me. All I wanted to do was scream at him and stop him but I couldn't. I froze and did nothing. I sat there and cried. I cried as I called the police and phoned my Uncle John. Never had I imagined someone would do this...

~Katie's POV as Kat~

We all stood by in the flashback. We all stood the same way we did in the dreamscape place. Spiderman, Iron Fist, Power man, White Tiger, Me, Nova, Fury and Coulsin. They heard my thoughts and also what was being said. I kept paying attention to everyone else when I heard something that caught my attention… How did he know who we were? How did he know our names? How did he know where we lived? We were relatively new to the area and no one really knew us. He must've had someone close to us tell him where we were. The dreamscape ended and I just sat there on the table/bed again. I was breathing hard and felt my self start to shake. Reasons I don't know why. I started getting off the table/bed but my knees felt weak and I almost fell down. Luckily for me… not really luckily but sam or should I say Nova caught me before I fell.

"Uh thanks" I said as his took his hands away from my waist. It's such a good thing he couldn't see I was blushing.

"Yup no problem." He said awkwardly.

"If I were you I would take it easy. The dreamscape is way different then the normal world. In there you could feel better but out here you weak and not fully strong after your previous experience today." Spiderman said breaking the awkward two second silence.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said sitting comfortably on the table/bed even though its not really comfortable.

"We should let you rest. We will see you tomorrow." White Tiger said as the rest walked out the door and I nodded. At least they all still like me enough to want to talk to me. I still wonder what they think about my whole flashback…


End file.
